Reviens nous
by mymyfic28
Summary: Il y a deux mois qu'Oliver à rejoint la ligue des assassin pour sauver sa soeur mais aussi Félicity et tous les gens cher à son coeur. Félicity se laisse dépérir mais un événement heureux viendra la ramener sur le droit chemin et lui donnera la force de ramener son amour pour elle et pour...
1. La nouvelle

Deux mois. Deux mois déjà qu'Oliver était parti pour rejoindre la ligne des assassin et devenir le successeur de Ra's Al Gull. Félicity restait enfermé dans son appartement et ne sortait que pour aller travailler et encore. Thea, Laurel, John avaient tous essayé de la faire sortir, de lui changer les idées mais rien n'y faisait. Elle demeurait étendu dans le silence de sa chambre, ses amis se relayant pour la surveiller de peur qu'elle ne tente l'impensable. Mais c'était sans compter une petite chose minuscule ou plutôt un petit être en croissance qui deviendrait bientôt une raison de retrouver goût à la vie et de se battre pour ramener son amour.

En effet ce matin comme tous les matins depuis bientôt 2 semaines elle se levait avec une horrible nausée et courrait au toilette.

-Fel? Demanda Thea. Oh c'est dégueu... vraiment dégueu, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais consulter tu as peut-être attrapé une maladie pendant que nous étions sur cette Île? Désolé... désolé!

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Thea au souvenir de son frère s'étant sacrifié pour la ramener. Elle essuya ses larmes rapidement et alla maintenir les cheveux de cette femme qui était tellement amoureuse de son frère.

Soudain une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

-Félicity... Tu...Tu as couchée avec Oli se soir là n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme piqua un fard et détourna le regard n'osant répondre à son amie.

-Un peu personnel! Murmura-t-elle la voix rauque d'avoir vomi.

-Fel... C'est important! Je... Je crois que tu es enceinte. Dit la jeune Queen en se relevant avec un air anxieux au visage.

-Oh?! OOOH! S'écria Félicity appuyant sa main devant sa bouche les yeux exorbité de surprise en comprenant les parole de sa jeune amie.

Elle couru vers son I-Phone et vérifia son calendrier se maudissant de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt. Elle échappa le téléphone après avoir eu la confirmation qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis plus de 2 mois.

-C'est... C'est pas vrai... Murmura l'informaticienne se laissant tomber sur la causeuse du salon.

-Tu dois voir un médecin Felicity! Ça fait 2 mois que tu te laisse dépérir. Peut importe ce que tu décideras de faire il faut avoir la confirmation d'un médecin que si tu décide de le garder il n'y aura aucun danger pour toi ou lui.

-Hmmmm...

Toc Toc Toc

Félicity totalement déconnecté n'entendit pas les coups à la porte ni son amie ouvrir à Laurel et John qui venaient aux nouvelles. Laurel sursauta voyant Félicity assise dans le salon le regard dans le vide.

-Bien au moins elle est sortie de sa chambre. Remarqua Diggle.

-Je ne suis pas sur que se soit mieux Dig! Fit remarquer la jeune Lance à son coté.

Thea soupira et leur expliqua la situation. Les nouveaux arrivés en restèrent muet de stupéfaction.

-Félicity Smoke tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever de manger ,de te doucher et de t'habiller que je te conduise à la clinique immédiatement. Gronda l'avocate en s'agenouillant devant son amie. Tu crois que si Oli apprenait tout ça qu'il serait heureux? Rappel moi ce qu'il t'as dit lorsque tu es repartie de Nanda Parbat?

-Que ça serait le fait de me savoir vivre ma vie et être heureuse qui lui permettrait de tenir le coup là-bas. Murmura la jeune femme en relevant soudainement la tête une lueur de détermination dans le regard. Je me prépare, je dois savoir si mon bébé, notre bébé à Oli et moi va bien, puis on trouvera le moyen de lui ramener son père.

Félicity partie se doucher sous les regard plus qu'interloqués de ses amis figés au milieu du salon.

-Oh my god! Fit Thea se tournant vers les deux autres. Heu... Elle a bien dit qu'elle le garderait? Je vais être tante? Tante Thea?!

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire pour la première fois en deux mois imaginant un petit bout de choux courir après la jeune fille en criant tante Thea.

...

-Bien mademoiselle Smoke je vous confirmes que selon l'échographie, vous êtes actuellement enceinte de 8 semaines à quelques jours près. Dit le médecin essuyant le gel sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui se mit à pleurer silencieusement caressant du bout des doigts l'image saisi sur l'écran de l'échographe. Vous devrez faire bien attention de manger suffisamment, de vous reposer, de bien prendre vos supplément vitaminique pour la grossesse et surtout de venir à tout vos suivie et votre grossesse devrait bien se dérouler.

-Merci! Merci mon dieu merci! Murmura la jeune informaticienne en prenant la main de Thea qui avait elle aussi les larmes au yeux. Thea on y va on doit parler de certaines choses avec les autres...

Elle sortirent de la salle d'examen rejoignant Diggle et Laurel dans la salle d'attente.

-Bébé va bien? Il... Il est bien de Oli? demanda Laurel légèrement mal a l'aise de poser la question.

-Oui et oui! Dit alors félicity dans un souffle.

-Bien alors allons chez moi. Dit John. Lyla nous attends pour monté une opération récupérons Oliver Queen. L'Argus à offert son aide.

Félicity afficha un franc sourire de savoir qu'ils auraient de l'aide.

...

Sur Nanda Parbat Oliver s'entraînait avec Maseo dit aujourd'hui Al-Sarab ''Le fantôme''. Toutes ses pensés était tourné vers la femme de sa vie et le fait qu'il faisait ça pour elle, sa soeur et ses amis. Pour qu'ils demeure en sécurité loin de Ra's Al-Gul dont il était le successeur.

-Tu penses encore à ta vie d'avant? Demanda Al-Sarab donnant un rapide coup de pied à son vis à vis.

-Comment ne pas pensé à eux? Demanda Queen en parant l'attaque.

-Arrange toi pour que personne d'autre ne s'en rende compte Oliver. Murmura Maseo comprenant la souffrance de l'homme devant lui.

-J'ai... j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose avec Félicity. J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Je dois me rendre à Starling je vérifierai pour toi. Chuchota Maseo en approchant de l'autre homme pour lui donner une tape dans le dos et dire plus fort. Bien pour aujourd'hui ce sera tout Al Sah-Him ''ARROW''.

Oliver se retira vers ce qui était ses cartiers depuis environs deux mois et s'étendit sur le lit se souvenant de cette soirée dans les bras de la femme de sa vie. Que faisait-elle maintenant? Il aurait tout donné pour la revoir mais cela signifierait leur mort à tous, tous ceux qu'il aimait. Encore une fois par sa faute une épée de Damoclès pendait au dessus de leur tête à tous.

-Merde! s'écria-t-il furieux contre lui-même. Si seulement j'étais mort avec mon père rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Il se leva et regarda la lune par la fenêtre le coeur lourd de ne pouvoir serré tous ces gens dans ses bras, de ne pouvoir revoir le visage souriant de cette femme dont il était tombé profondément amoureux . Qui l'aurait cru au départ lui le fils de millionnaires anciens playboy de Starling et justicier masqué du nom d'Arrow et elle informaticienne de Queen Consolidated. Tout aurait dû les amener a ne jamais tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ni même se connaître plus que de vue et pourtant... Oui pourtant il en avait été différent.

-Cesse de penser... Cesse de penser... CESSE DE PENSER A ELLEEEEE! Hurla-t-il attapant son crâne a deux mains n'en pouvant plus.

Il se retourna et franchit la porte de sa chambre et retourna s'entraîner au moins les pensés et la douleur était moins présentes dans ces moments la!


	2. Promesse

**Voila le deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous comblera. Bonne lecture cher amis. :D**

**Merci pour vos rewiews sincèrement je ne m'attendait pas du tout a une tel appréciation de mon travail. Vous me comblez de joie. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup! Je vous promets de me forcer pour vous pondre toujours d'aussi bon chapitre hihihi! Si quelqu'un veut être mon/ma bêta pour ce fic P.V., S.v.p ça serait apprécié!**

**Mymy**

Sur Nanda Parbat l'Arrow était étendu sur son lit quand quelqu'un entra sans frapper.

-Al Sah-Him, Ra's al Gul demande à te voir immédiatement. Tonna la voix d'un assassin dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom.

Oliver se leva, il avait réussi à dormir quelques heures après un entraînement acharné pour taire les douleurs de son coeur brisé. Il se retrouva devant l'évier où il se passa une eau froide au visage avant d'enfiler sa tenu d'assassin et d'aller rejoindre son ''chef''.

Ra's regarda son héritier entré dans la salle un sourire carnassier au visage. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé un héritier digne de ce nom et d'enfin se dire que bientôt il passerait le flambeau et pourrait attendre la mort pour rejoindre sa défunte et aimée femme. Sa vie n'était que douleur depuis le jour où il avait dû revêtir le rôle de roi des assassins et que sa femme en avait trouvée la mort. Vivre plus de 100 ans avec cette douleur lui était devenu insupportable et bientôt ne serait plus son fardeau mais celui d'Oliver Queen, maintenant appelé ''Al Sah-Him''.

-Al Sah-Him! On m'a dit que tu passait tes jours et te nuits à t'entraîner! N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose qui te torture l'esprit? Demanda le Roi avec sarcasme. À son avis le jeune homme pensait toujours à sa très cher Félicity et cela ne lui plaisait guerre. La perspective que son héritier planifie une rébellion, pour pouvoir retrouver sa belle et ainsi faire tomber ses plans à l'eau n'était en tout les cas, pas une option.

-Du tout! Mentit Oliver se tenant le dos droit et le regard vide de toutes expressions. Je n'essaies que de devenir meilleure et plus puissant , pour ainsi mériter l'honneur que vous me faites d'être votre héritier.

Le démon (Ra's Al Ghul veut dire la tête du démon) éclata d'un rire amer.

-À d'autre Oliver! Je connais ce sentiment et cette torture. Cela ne s'efface jamais totalement. Mais voies-tu, tu as de la chance. Je suis plus généreux que l'homme qui a assassiné ma femme il y a de cela des années me poussant à devenir ce que je suis, et j'ai laisser la vie sauve à tes amis et à cette femme dont tu es amoureux. Ne t'avise pas de me le faire regretté Al Sah-Him. Il sera toujours temps de me raviser s'ils sont une source de déconcentration pour le futur Ra's al Ghul.

-Bien maître je tâcherai de demeurer concentré sur mes tâches et mon devoir de futur Roi des assassins. Murmura l'Arrow d'un air mauvais une fois dos à l'immortel chef des assassins.

...

Quelques jours plus tard, il croisa Maseo de retour de son voyage à Starling. Celui-ci semblait vouloir l'éviter le plus possible. Ce qui encouragea l'archer à faire des pieds et des mains pour le confronté.

-Al-Sarab?! Tonna-t-il. En tant que successeur de Ra's Al Ghul je t'ordonne de me rejoindre dans mes cartiers immédiatement.

Le fantôme soupira et suivie son amis au travers des dédalles de la forteresse de Nanda Parbat jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci. Oliver planta son regard dans celui de son ancien mentor de l'Argus et fronça les sourcils mécontent.

-Maseo que me cache-tu? Gronda l'ancien justicier s'asseyant et invitant son vis à vis à faire de même bien que Al-Sarab hocha en signe de négation à l'invitation gardant un air impassible.

-Je ne crois pas que de te dire ce que je sais te feras du bien Oliver. Au contraire alors autant faire comme si tu n'avais jamais su que j'allais à Starling. Chuchota l'homme au regard noir.

-Non, je tiens a savoir ce que tu as appris sur Félicity et les autres. Même si c'est pour me dire qu'elle est heureuse avec Ray Palmer et qu'ils comptent se marier. Je crois même que ça m'aiderait à passer par dessus et oublié mon passé à starling.

-Justement non ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai vu! Écoute je ne peux pas te dire cela sachant ce qui en découlera. Tu serais capable de revenir sur ta parole et...

-Et cela ne regarde que moi Maseo alors parles! Somma Oliver près de voir toute patience s'évanouir.

Al-Sarab soupira puis s'assit sur un fauteuil décidé à tout dire à son ami.

-Félicity à passé les deux derniers mois enfermée dans sa chambre. Ta soeur, John Diggle et Laurel Lance on dû la surveiller pour qu'elle mange un minimum et ne tente rien de stupide.

-Quoi? Mais elle m'a promis de vivre heureuse... chuchota l'ancien Arrow.

-Ce n'est pas tout! Elle à récemment recommencé à vivre normalement et à sourire seulement...

Oliver se leva impatient d'entendre la suite du rapport de son ami.

-Plusieurs petites choses semblent indiquer qu'elle attend un enfant Oliver! Des nausées, des prescriptions de vitamine pour femme enceinte déposées à la pharmacie du coin, un test positif retrouvé dans ses poubelles et regarde j'ai même pris cette photo ou elle flatte son ventre en souriant devant la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Oliver tomba des nues. Il resta un moment les yeux fixé sur ce cliché de la femme de sa vie qui portait désormais un enfant, son enfant?

-Sais... sais-tu de combien de temps elle... commença l'archer.

-Oui d'après le rapport médical elle le serait depuis cette soirée où vous vous êtes fait vos adieux. Ricana doucement l'homme devant lui.

Elle portait son enfant! Oliver n'en revenait simplement pas. Il regarda de nouveau la photo et un sourire tendre lui vint au visage. Maintenant il devait tout faire pour empêcher Ra's de s'en prendre à eux et trouver le moyen de rentré à Starling.

-Maseo... Tu... Tu dois m'aider à me sortir d'ici pour de bon! Pour... pour mon enfant. Clama le jeune homme ému.

Le fantôme leva les yeux au ciel. Dans quoi c'était-il encore embarqué. Il n'y avait qu'Oliver pour lui causé autant d'ennui.

-Bien sûre! Je t'aiderai tant que je le pourrai si j'avais une chance de retrouver ma famille comme elle l'était je me bâterais aussi. Murmura Maseo le souvenir de son fils décédé dans ses bras resurgissant douloureusement. Mais fait très attention Oliver Ra's Al Ghul ne se laissera pas faire si facilement.

...

Au même moment à Starling City, dans le bureau d'Amanda Waller à l'Argus se tenait notre petite troupe constitué de John Diggle, Laurel Lance, Lyla Diggle, Félicity Smoke, Thea Queen, Malcom Merlin et même Roy Harper revenu expressément pour aider ses amis à ramener Oliver de Nanda Parbat.

-Amanda, Vous allez réellement nous aider? Demanda Félicity un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Amanda Waller chef de l'ARGUS, habituellement froide et calculatrice leur proposait de monter un commando afin de vaincre l'armée d'assassins présente sur Nanda Parbat et ramener Oliver à Starling. Félicity bien qu'heureuse à cette idée restait craintive. Jamais cette femme ne faisait quoique ce soit de ce genre gratuitement. Il était donc tout à fait normal que l'informaticienne et ses amis trouve cela des plus étranges.

La chef de l'Argus ne semblait pas faire de cas de leurs doutes et commença à parler de ses plans d'attaque à son équipe.

-J'ai un contact sur l'île qui nous fournira les plans de la forteresse de Nanda Parbat et montera une petite équipe de traître envers Ra's Al Gul, qui nous aiderons. De plus, Nyssa qui se trouve être la fille du Rois des assassins rejoint notre commando. Je ne vous cacherai pas que mon but premier est de me débarrasser de se regroupement d'assassin qui font leur propre justice. De plus, Starling sans le Arrow est beaucoup moins sécuritaire pour la population. Par contre notre cher Arrow n'est pas la priorité.

-Comment... Mais... Vous voulez dire par là que?

-Oui si nécessaire nous abandonnerons voir même éliminerons Oliver Queen si son sauvetage risque de mettre la mission en péril.

Félicity blêmie et fût prise d'un malaise. Cette femme n'hésiterait pas à éliminé Oliver si il posait problème à la mission première du commando. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas cautionner ce détail. Oliver était son homme et le père de son futur enfant. Comment pourrait-elle vivre en le sachant mort.

-Non... Murmura la jeune informaticienne. NON! Vous ne le tuerez pas et ne l'abandonnerez pas vous me comprenez? N'oubliez pas que Nyssa est présente car Laurel l'a recrutée... Si... si je pars, Laurel part ainsi que Nyssa et alors vous n'aurez qu'un contact dont la fiabilité est loin d'être prouver et 80% de chance d'échouer. Vous me comprenez bien madame la froide calculatrice sans coeur. Énuméra Félicity sans reprendre son souffle avant le dernier mot lançant un regard de défi à Waller.

Amanda commença par regarder Laurel et Nyssa qui acquiescèrent en signe de soutient à la futur maman. Puis elle ricana, levant la tête avec fierté.

-Bien qu'il en soit ainsi! Oliver Queen sera extrait de l'île sain et sauf vous en avez ma parole.

-Votre parole vaux peu pour nous Amanda. Je veux un contrat ou vous vous engager à ramener le père de mon bébé en vie. Tonna l'informaticienne que ses amis étaient peu habitué à voir parler avec autant de fougue et détermination.

La dernière fois remontait à leur départ de Nanda Parbat lorsqu'elle avait ordonné à Merlin de ramener Thea et de leur indiqué par où sortir de la forteresse sans alerter tout le monde un Oliver inconscient sur les épaule de John. Malheureusement la tentative s'était soldé par un échec. Félicity avait du repartir sans Oliver, lui faisant une promesse qu'elle avait bien faillit ne pas tenir.

-Bien! Prononça une Amanda légèrement décontenancée et frustrée. Les Hormones de grossesse sont loin de vous rendre sympathique mademoiselle Smoke.

-Il ne faut pas chercher une femme enceinte. Rigola John Diggle suivi de près par le reste de ses équipiers de la team Arrow.

...

Félicity était dans son bain et relaxait caressant son ventre, imaginant Oliver sourire tendrement devant leur enfant. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Sont enfant ne pouvait en aucun cas se retrouver sans l'un de ses parents.

-Je t'en fait la promesse toi mon fils ou ma fille je ferai tout pour sortir ton père sain et sauf de cet enfer. Nous serons tous ensemble. Une famille uni!

Elle termina sa toilette puis s'habilla et sorti rejoindre ses amis dans son salon occupé à monter un plan B car aucun ne faisait confiance à Amanda Waller qui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprise qu'elle était une experte en double jeu.

-Alors où en sommes nous rendu? Demanda l'ancienne pirate informatique.

-Oh Fel! Ton bain t'as fait du bien? Demanda Roy

-Hmmmfff! Ça m'a surtout donner l'occasion de réfléchir seule avec mon ventre... Enfin vous comprenez avec bébé!

-Oui on comprend Félicity. Rigola Laurel assise sur un causeuse signalant à la jeune femme de la rejoindre.

Ce n'est pas demain la veille que Félicity Smoke changera. Caractère de cochon du à la grossesse ou pas elle demeurerait toujours cette femme rigolote cherchant toujours à justifier ses paroles étranges.

...

Sur Nanda Parbat, Oliver était étendu sur son lit rêveur, regardant la photo de son amante souriant tendrement les mains posé sur son ventre. Peu importait comment mais il se débarrasserait de ce fardeau d'être l'Héritier du démon et retrouverait sa belle et leur enfant à venir.

Il se leva et regarda encore une fois la lune mais cette fois-ci avec espoir se disant que sa douce informaticienne regarderait bientôt la lune dans ses bras.

-Je te le promet Félicity. Nous nous retrouverons! Murmura-t-il ressentant un semblant de bonheur puis, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il dormi d'un sommeil réparateur.

**P.S: Je déménage cette semaine donc je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai absente. Mais je vous promets de revenir avec une suite le plus rapidement possible.**

**Mymy**


	3. Union!

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je tiens à vous préciser que l'écriture (orthographe etc...) n'a jamais été ma force. J'avais la moyenne de peine et de misère peut importe le niveau à l'école hihi! Toujours été meilleure en art que ce soit le dessin, la sculpture, le chant, la musique en générale (je chante et j'ai fait 3 ans de trompette et j'apprends très vite) et les arts dramatiques. Ah ça j'avais de ces notes hahaha les meilleures même! Pas trop pratique dans la vie courante! Mais bref tout ça pour expliquer mon piètre talent en orthographe malgré que l'histoire semble apprécier par beaucoup et d'ailleurs merci ça me touche hihi.**

**Bonne lecture**

**xx**

-Oliver! Chuchota Maseo faisant signe au successeur de Ra's al Ghul de le suivre discrètement.

Al Sah-Him suivit Al-Sarab dans une pièce isolée. Le fantôme fit lentement le tour de la pièce vérifiant que personne ne les espionnait. Il avait des informations à donner à son ami et ne tenait pas vraiment à mettre le ''maître au courant des plans d'évasion monté par l'A.R.G.U.S et les amis de l'Arrow.

-Bon! J'ai parlé à quelqu'un qui m'a dit qu'Amanda Waller et tes amis monte un plan pour te faire sortir d'ici.

-Quoi? Mais... Oh venant d'Amanda il y a surement anguille sous roche. Et Félicity?

-Disons que pour Amanda tu n'étais pas une priorité!

-Autrement dit son but c'est?

-Détruire Ra's et nous son armée de tueur qui applique notre propre vision de la justice par la mort. Elle a averti tes amis que tu serais ramené vivant que si et seulement si tu ne posais pas problème à son objectif premier sinon elle ne verrait aucun problème à t'abandonner derrière voir même t'éliminer. Ta belle lui aurait fait une crise la menaçant de faire se rétracté Nyssa et toute l'équipe si elle ne leur signait pas un contrat attestant que tu serais ramené sain et sauf, lui laissant une perspective de réussite avoisinant le 15-20% si sa taupe tait fiable. Énuméra Maseo toujours a l'affut du moindre son démontrant l'arrivé d'autres confrères assassins.

-Tu es la taupe d'amanda? demanda Oliver surpris.

-Non pas exactement mais je fais partie de son équipe de traitre a Ra's qu'il a monté. Bref ta Félicity a obtenu ton rapatriement mais il faudra que tu te tiens prêts Oli. Amanda n'est pas du genre a suivre même le moindre contrat en sa faveur ou non.

-Je le sais Maseo! Je le sais.

Dans une autre pièce de la forteresse le démon réfléchissait. Il devait trouver une façon de faire oublier la jeune Félicity à son successeur où il aurait un problème évident.

-Vous allez à Starling et me ramenez ma fille Nyssa. Gronda l'homme. Elle épousera Al Sah-Him. Elle lui fera oublié l'informaticienne de pacotille.

Le groupe d'assassin acquiesça et sortit de la pièce d'un même pas.

Oui réunir Nyssa et Oliver par le mariage était fort probablement la meilleure solution. Par la suite, ils pourraient avoir des enfants qui feraient oublier tout autre personne à l'Arrow.

...

Quelques jours plus tard à Starling city une jeune femme courrait au travers des ruelles des glades, tentant d'échapper à un groupe de mercenaires à capuche. Se retrouvant devant un cul de sac, elle se retourna et sorti ses armes.

-Que me voulez-vous? C'est mon père qui vous envoie? Tonna-t-elle prète à se battre.

-Il veut que tu rentre avec nous Nyssa. Répondit l'un des hommes au visage caché.

-Complètement hors de question. Il m'a lui-même dit de partir si le choix de successeur ne faisait pas mon affaire je ne reviendrai surement pas à sa demande. Il peut aller se faire cuire un oeuf. Gronda la jeune femme le regard chargé de haine. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec Ra's Al Ghul il m'a renié en choisissant Oliver Queen comme ''digne successeur'' à la place de moi sa propre fille.

Les hommes face à elle se regardèrent un moment.

-Alors tu ne nous laisse pas le choix. Tu es peut-être bien la fille de la Ghul mais seule contre cinq tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir princesse.

Nyssa fronça les sourcils et rapidement se retrouva encerclé. Elle para les coups du mieux qu'elle le pu, mais son père avait envoyé ses meilleures éléments et en effet elle ne teint pas longtemps un coup à la nuque l'ayant plongé dans l'inconscience.

...

Une jeune avocate entra dans son appartement et appela son amie, accessoirement ex-petite copine de sa défunt soeur qui depuis quelques semaines était sa coloc.

-Nyssa? Tu es là?

Laurel n'ayant aucune réponse tenta de joindre Nyssa sur son portable et n'eu pas plus de résultat.

-Étrange elle avait pourtant dit rentrer immédiatement en quittant l'appartement de Fel.

Elle appela le reste des membres de la petite troupe qui chacun répondirent ne pas l'avoir revu. Le portable de Laurel sonna soudainement affichant le nom de la femme recherché.

-Nyssa? Où es-tu?

-Laurel! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis en direction de Nanda Parbat mon père a envoyé ses hommes me chercher. Je vais tenter quelque chose de là-bas pour Oliver. Ils vont surement me retirer mon portable dès qu'ils le trouveront donc je ne pourrai plus communiquer avec vous. Faites bien attention! Mon père ne se laissera pas faire facilement...

La ligne coupa.

-Nyssa? Nyssa? Merde! S'écria la jeune avocate.

...

Nyssa était entraîné dans les couloir de la forteresse de Nanda Parbat. Elle tentait en vain de se séparer de ses geôliers. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante et lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant son père un air mauvais s'afficha sur son visage.

-Ma fille. Dit joyeusement Ra's se levant pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu à perdu tout droit de m'appeler ta fille. Commença la princesse des assassins serrant les dents.

-Jamais je ne perdrai se droit Nyssa. Je suis et je demeurai ton père. Tonna l'homme.

-Que me veux-tu?

-Et bien tu es ma fille, Il me semble juste que tu deviens alors la femme de mon successeur.

La nouvelle tomba comme une massue sur la jeune assassin. Il en était hors de question. La personne qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait toujours malgré que la mort les ait séparée, était et serait toujours Sara Lance.

-Hors de question. Feula la brunette aux airs de félins en colère.

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ma chère et tendre fille. Répondit le chef des assassins. Vas te préparer ce soir nous dînons avec Al Sah-Him histoire d'officialiser votre futur union.

La jeune guerrière tourna les talons furibonde et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et celui qu'autre fois elle appelait père.

...

-Quoi? s'écria Thea. Super maintenant ce n'est pas une personne mais deux que nous devrons sortir de la-bas.

-Mais pourquoi vouloir ramener Nyssa la-bas alors qu'il lui a lui-même demander de partir si elle n'approuvait pas qu'Oli soit le successeur? Quelque chose se trame! Chuchota John Diggle presque pour lui-même.

-En effet! Répondit une nouvelle voit.

John, Thea, Laurel, Félicity et Roy se tournèrent vers Malcom Merlin celui-même qui venait d'entré dans la pièce le regard sombre.

-Ou veux-tu en venir papa? Demanda Thea les sourcils froncés.

-Si Ra's a ramener sa fille c'est probablement car il veut l'unir a son successeur et ainsi s'assurer la fidélité d'Oliver par une descendance produite par lui et Nyssa.

-Qu...Qu...QUOIII? Cria Félicity en état de choc. Non... non... mon Oliver ne ferait pas... enfin Oliver... il ne ferait pas ça! Il n'acceptera pas.

-Hmmm... Comme il a voulu vous protéger il risque d'accepter encore une fois pour la même raison. Toi, Thea et vous tous.

-Nous devons le sortir de la rapidement. Oubliez Amanda et ses projets. Il faut trouver une solution et maintenant. Souffla Thea le regard vide. Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il ne pense qu'aux autres cet idiot. Il ne pourrait pas être un peu plus comme avant le naufrage. Un idiot égocentrique!

Thea commençait à vraiment regretter se frère qui était mort pendant cinque longue années pour renaître plus a l'écoute des souffrance des autres et ce même au risque de s'oublier lui-même et de souffrir.

-Idiot! Oliver tu n'es qu'un Idiot! Marmona la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux.

**Pas le plus longs des chapitres mais je devais couper la pour partir le prochain chapitre sur la mise au point du plan et etc... Le prochain devrait être plus long! ;)**


	4. Passons à l'attaque

Nyssa tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage dans la pièce lui servant de chambre. Elle rageait de savoir que son père avait pour projet de la forcer à épouser cet Arrow de pacotille. Bon elle ne le haïssait plus mais de la à se marier et donner une descendance... Non jamais!

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se tourna rapidement prenant la personne à la gorge. Al Sah-Him fit signe à la jeune femme de le lâcher.

-Que me veux-tu Oliver. Gronda Nyssa l'humeur toujours aussi massacrante.

-Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de me marier. Chuchota l'archer lui faisant signe de ne pas parler trop fort.

-Il m'a pourtant sembler tout à l'heure lors du souper que tu ne te débattais pas tant que ça à cette idée. Non mais tu te rends compte que Félicity attend ton enfant?

-Je suis au courant! Gronda Oliver lui intimant d'un regard de garder cette information secrète. Je ne tiens pas a ce que ton père ne trouve le moyen de ce servir d'elle et notre enfant contre moi alors...

Nyssa se calma comprenant enfin que l'arrow jouait la comédie. Elle lui fit un sourire machiavélique et hocha la tête.

-Tu as un plan pour sortir d'ici?

Oliver garda le silence et sortie de la salle en la gratifiant d'un sourire empli de sous-entendu.

...

-Nous devons agir au plus vite. S'exclama Félicity en marchant de long en large devant ses précieux ordinateur. On ne peut plus attendre.

Diggle acquiesça tout en se plaçant devant son amie informaticienne pour l'arrêter.

-Félicity arrête de tourner en rond tu vas te donner la nausée! Et puis nous agirons bientôt mais sans toi. Tu es enceinte je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si il arrivait quelque chose à toi et cet enfant et Oliver voudra me tuer. Je tiens à ma vie.

Félicity éclata d'un rire nerveux, puis se mit à pleurer. Elle passait d,une émotion à l'autre sans aucun contrôle, la grossesse ne lui faisait pas du tout.

-Hors de question que je demeure les bras croisés Digg?

-Félicity?!

-Digg ...

-Petite tête de mule! Murmura l'ancien soldat en la serrant dans ses bras. Nous le ramenerons.

...

Dans la noiceur de la nuit un petit avion de posait à quelques kilomètre de la forteresse de Nanda Parbat avec à son bord John Diggle, Lyla Diggle, Félicity Smoke, Thea Queen, Roy Harper, Laurel Lance et Malcom Merlyn.

Toute la petite troupe s'apprêtait à libérer leurs deux amis de l'emprise de la ligne et de son chef.

-Félicity tu reste ici et tu nous servira de relaie pour appeler l'A.R.G.U.S si jamais tout venait à mal tourner. Ordonna Diggle l'air sévère.

-Bien. Murmura la jeune femme se callant dans son siège. Je vous entendrez et verrai tout grâce a vos micros et au micros caméras.

-Allez c'est parti! Tonna Diggle en faisant signe à tous de suivre le plan.

...

-Oliver on à un problème! Fit une voix derrière l'Arow. Tes amis son ici.

-Merde! Bien Maseo on doit les arrêter et les mettre en sécurité quitte à ce que ce soit ici dans les donjons.

**Chapitre cours mais je promets de me rattraper****au prochain. Je suis désolé aussi pour le délais mais c'est l'été donc mes enfants ont souvent congé de Gardo alors ils reste avec moi donc je n'ai pas autant de temps que je le voudrais pour écrire. Ensuite, je dois vous prévenir que je me fais opérer bientôt (grosse opération) donc je serai un certains temps sans publier. Je m'en excuse d'avance!**

**Mymy**


	5. Note de l'auteur (bientot un chapitre)

**COUCOU NON CE N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE I'M SO SORRY! Je vous promets de vous revenir avec 1 et même 2 chapitre tres tres bientot. J'ai manqué de temps avec mon opération et les vacance de mes enfants! Alors promis je vous post un long chapitre ou peut-etre deux bientot biento bientot! :)**

**A tres bientot**

**Mymy**


	6. Oui bientot promis :s

**Oui oui jeté moi des pierres je le mérite je suis terriblement en retard dans le post de mes chapitres! Mais je vous rappel que je suis maman de deux petit garçon en bas age et deplus j'ai subit une grosse operation m'ayant laissé 6 semaines KO, suivie des vacance de mes garçons et maintenant de la visite de leur papa! J'essaie d'ecrire mais je manque beaucoup de temps! Des que j'ai un chapitre de pres je vous le post!**

**Encore milles excuses avous mes cher lecteur**

**Gros bisoux**

**Xxx**

**Mymy**


	7. Pourquoi?

Félicity surveillait ses coéquipiers sur les écrans, ne se méfiant pas qu'une ombre c'était lentement glissé dans l'avion. Soudain, une main se posa sur sa bouche et c'est en sentant l'odeur typique du chloroforme que la jeune informaticienne pu entendre une voix grave qu'elle reconnu immédiatement.

-Pardonne-moi... Chuchota l'ancien Arrow tout en soulevant la jeune femme pour la conduire dans les cachots de la forteresse. Je ne peux pas risquer votre vie à toi et notre enfant ainsi que nos amis.

Une fois sur place, il découvrit que tout la petite troupe avait été ramener de force par les quelques assassins sous les ordres de Nyssa.

-Oli... Qu'est-ce qu'il... Pourquoi... Fel... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Fel? Cracha rageusement Thea au visage de son frère en s'agenouillant près de son amie.

-Elle n'est qu'endormi, je ne m'appel plus Oliver mais bien All Sa Him. Fit l'archer tentant de garder un regard neutre malgré l'envie de serrer sa soeur et la femme qu'il aime dans ses bras. Vous resterez enfermez ici. Vous avez eu la chance de demeurer loin de moi. Maintenant, vous resterez hors de mon chemin que vous le vouliez ou non.

Il jeta un dernier regard vars ceux qui avait été ses alliés, ses amis ainsi que des gens plus que de confiance. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se résoudre à risquer leur vie.

-Oliver... Je sais que tu mijote quelque chose. Ne nous tiens pas à l'écart. Cria Diggle. Nous sommes une équipe tu dois nous faire confiance et nous laissez t'aider.

All Sa-Him se contenta de lui jeter un regard froid pour ensuite fermer la porte de leur prison.

Il se rendit dans une pièce isolé, d'où il donna un dernier ordre avant de partir rejoindre celui qu'il devait remplacer sous peu à moins de réussir ce qu,il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Contente toi de faire ce que je te demande Barry! Gronda l'archer dans le téléphone.

...

Une jeune femme blonde à lunette ouvrait les yeux péniblement. Sa tête semblait vouloir exploser. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus dans l'avion.

-Que...

-Fel tu es réveillé?! S'écria Théa tout en l'aidant à se relever légèrement.

-Je... Oliver?

-Il nous a enfermé ici. Chuchota la jeune Queen. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, mais je suis sur que si nous sommes ici c'est pour nous protégé.

-Il n'a pas encore compris que nous sommes une équipe. Grogna Diggle.

-Détrompez-vous! Clama une voix.

Tous se retournèrent vers les grilles du cachot.

-Ba..Barry?!

-Et oui! Rigola l'homme sous le déguisement de Flash. On m'a ordonné de venir vous sortir d'ici une fois que pratiquement tous les assassins aurait quitté pour Starling.

Félicity releva la tête surprise de la révélation. Alors, il ne les avaient que temporairement éloigné, probablement dans l'espoir que Ra's al Ghul ne les tuerais pas. Peut-être même que celui-ci ignorait tout de leur présence en ces lieux.

-Je dois vous ramener à votre avion le plus rapidement possible. Oliver aura besoin de vous à Starling city.

-Mais toi comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici?

-À la vitesse à laquelle je cours, il m'est aussi possible de courir sur l'eau. Fit le jeune expert scientifique caché derrière le masque. Mais si ca ne vous dérange pas je prendrais l'avion avec vous pour le retour.

Ils sortirent tous de la cellule et longèrent les murs jusqu'à la sortie. Ne rencontrant aucun obstacle sur leur chemin.

-Pourquoi personne ne tente de nous retenir.

-Simplement parce que tout ceux présents dans la forteresse sont du coté de Al Sa-Him ou de Nyssa. Répliqua une voix derrière eux.

-Qui etes-vous? Demanda Lyla en regardant la femme masqué sortant de l'ombre.

-Tatsu une vieille ami d'Oliver. Il y a quelques temps il m'a demander de sortir de ma retraite pour vous surveiller. Je suis aussi l'ex-femme de l'un des assassin de Ra's al Ghul. Il y a longtemps nous avons été en quelques sorte ses mentors alors que mon ex-époux était un agent de l'A.R.G.U.S. À la mo... mort de mon fils, Maseo et moi nous sommes séparé et je me suis caché loin de toute population. Il y a quelques semaines Maseo m'a rejoint avec Oliver blessé. Je l'ai aider à le soigner, puis je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Maseo m'a fait parvenir un message me demandant de la part d'Oliver de vous surveiller. Si votre ami tout de rouge vêtu n'était pas intervenu, je m'apprêtait à vous faire sortir d'ici.

-Maseo?

-Vous le connaissez sous le nom de Al-Sarab!

-Celui qui a tenter de nous aider à sortir Oliver d'ici! Se rappela Félicity.

-Venez, nous ne devons pas traîner. Fit Tatsu les entraînants à sa suite.

Félicity se demandait pourquoi Oliver ne les avaient pas tenu au courant, pourquoi ils avaient tant cherché à les tenir éloigné aussi longtemps.

-Tatsu, Barry? Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle.

**Voilà! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! J'ai réussi à trouver un petit moment pour écrire. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais entre les enfants, le travail et mes entraînements je manque un peu de temps! Je crois qu'il ne restera que 2,3 peut-être 4 chapitres et la fiction sera terminer. ;) La prochaine je m'assurerai de l'écrire au complet avant de poster hihi histoire de ne plus avoir tant de délais pour les lecteurs! Ce sera 1 chapitre par semaine qui seront tous pré-écris! D'ici-là je promet de faire un gros effort pour écrire le prochain chapitre rapidement.**


	8. Une joie pour moi

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère fera votre bonheur! :)**

Félicity regardait par le hublot du petit avion les ramenant à starling. Elle se sentait épuisée, elle n'avait qu'une envie partir loin avec son future petit bébé et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Malheureusement ce même homme était l'Arrow, le justicier de Starling City. Celui qui devait une fois de plus sauvé la ville des mains d'un vilain.

Tatsu et Barry avait été très clair, si Oliver avait voulu la tenir loin ainsi que toute l'équipe s'était parce qu'il les voulait en sécurité. Même en les laissant rentrer à Starling en réalité, ils contrevenaient aux ordres d'Oliver mais, comme Tatsu l'avait dit il n'arriverait jamais à rien seul. Il avait toujours réussi, car il était entouré de ses amis et coéquipiers. Voilà pourquoi ils retournaient en ville où Félicity pourrait guider l'équipe à l'aide du système informatique et des caméras de la ville.

-Nous arrivons. Fit la voix de Diggle. Ça ira Félicity?

La jeune femme essuya une larmes coulant sur sa joue et acquiesça avant de faire l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Allons faire notre possible pour arrêter la ligne des assassins. Murmura-t-elle la mine sérieuse.

...

Au dessus de Starling dans un avion une vingtaine d'homme ainsi que Oliver, Nyssa et Ra's al Ghul se préparait à sauté en parachute. Une fois que chacun des hommes eurent sauté et qu,il ne restait plus que Nyssa, Al sahim et Ra's, oliver passa à l'action propulsant le roi des assassins contre la paroi de l'avion avant de le saisir à la gorge.

-Pourquoi vouloir disséminer tant innocents? s'écria l'Arrow.

Le roi se mit à rire, celui qui devait prendre sa relève ne lui était pas encore acquis. Il l'avait bien compris voilà pourquoi il avait monté toute cet histoire. Il repoussa Oliver qui se fracassa contre le mur emportant avec lui Nyssa. Il s'approcha lentement et saisi le col de l'archer.

-C'est simple! Je savais bien que tu ne m'étais pas encore loyal. Tu tiens à ta ville?! Retrouve moi, tue moi et prends ma place. Sinon, cette ville disparaîtra et ses habitant avec elle. Susurra l'homme repoussant son future remplaçant avant de sauter dans le vide laissant sa fille et l'archer.

Nyssa poussa Oliver et se releva soudainement prise d'une rage incommensurable contre celui qui avait été son père. Elle ne laisserait pas l'archer en finir avec son père, c'était à elle de le faire. Oh oui il trépasserait, elle s'en assurerait.

-Tu me laisse mon père Oliver. Grogna la princesse ghul hors d'elle.

-Nyssa si je dois le tuer pour le bien de la ville je le ferai.

-Ne sali pas plus tes mains, je ne le veux pas plus que toi en vie. Je me chargerai de son cas. Toi penses à Félicity et au bébé. Tu dois aller les rejoindre le plus rapidement possible et préférablement vivant.

-Bien retrouvons ton père et finissons-en alors

...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ici? Murmura Thea en voyant l'état du QG.

-De toute évidence les hommes de Ra's al Ghul sont passé avant nous. Répondit Malcom Merlin qui jusqu'à présent demeurait silencieux.

Thea regarda son assassins de père d'un regard noir, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait toujours garder le silence s'il se contentait de dire des évidence de la sorte. Elle trouvait Merlin franchement inutile, elle le haïssait et ne supportait sa présence qu,à la demande des autres présents.

-Merde on fait quoi maintenant? Gronda Thea au bord de la crise de nerf en se détournant rapidement de son ''père''.

Félicity sous le choc regardait l'état de la salle. Tous ses précieux ordinateur était explosés, les armes avait disparu et plus rien n'était utilisable. Elle se massa les tempes cherchant une solution. Comment allaient-ils faire maintenant. Elle ne voyait aucune solution. Ils ne pouvaient pas remplacer tout ce système informatique en si peu de temps. à moins que...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Gronda une voix grave au haut des escalier?

-O... Oliver?! Chuchota la jeune informaticienne surprise en reculant d'un pas.

-Nous sommes venu aider mon grand frère qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude. Quand va tu comprendre que ce qui fait ta force c'est que nous sommes tous avec toi? Cria Thea à bout de nerf, montant les escaliers rapidement pour aller frapper l'épaule de son idiot de frère, sous le regard d'une Nyssa qui ne comprenait rien au comportement de l'équipe du justicier.

-Vous êtes en danger maintenant! Soupira la fille de Ra's al Ghul.

-Et alors? Nous sommes une équipe, une famille! Vous avez besoin de nous pour avoir ne serais-ce qu'une chance de vous en sortir et vous le savez.

-Comment? Sans ordinateur Félicity est plus utile loin, pour évité qu'Oliver ne s'inquiète, qu'ici. Et sans arme vous êtes bien inutile vous aussi!

-Allons chez Palmer technologie! Ray nous aidera et j'aurai accès aux ordinateurs! Je pourrai être utile. Fit Félicity en passant près des trois autres sans un regard pour Oliver qui senti son coeur se serrer.

-Bien! Chuchota celui-ci en emboîtant le pas à la jeune femme.

...

Ray les avait effectivement accueillit à bras ouvert, tenant à faire plaisir à la belle informaticienne et tenant à aider l'équipe à sauver la travaillait en cemoment même sur la recherche de la ligue et sont chef avec Félicity. Félicity elle était au ange de pouvoir utiliser le systême de la compagnie qui elle ne se le cachait pas était bien plus performant que celui du QG surtout qu'à l'heure qu'il était il nen restait plus rien. Elle jetta un regard à Oliver qui se tenait les bras croisé dans un coin de la pèce semblant surveiller les fait et geste de son rival (Palmer).

Il n'aimait pas du tout voir le scientifique aussi proche de la mère de son enfant. Ainsi, profitant d'un moment ou le dirigeant de Palmer technologie, anciennement Queen consolidated, s'était éloigné Oliver s'approcha de sa belle.

-Fel... Je... je suis désolé!

-De quoi? De ne pas faire confiance à ton équipe, de ne pas me faire confiance? Oliver nous avons toujours été là pour toi depuis pratiquement le tout début pour certains comme Diggle et moi. Je...

-Shut... S.T.P. J'ai une confiance aveugle en vous... mais j'ai aussi une peur sans nom de vous perdre tant, Thea ma dernière famille, que Diggle, Lyla et leur petite sarah, ou encore toi... oui toi plus que tout je ne veux pas te perdre, ainsi que notre enfant. Je n'y arriverai jamais s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Félicity se retourna vers son bel archer les larmes aux yeux. Il était au courant, il savait pour l'enfant. Comment pouvait-il savoir.

-Co... Comment as-tu su?

-Déjà tu commence à avoir un petit ventre, ensuite Mateo la su par Tatsu qui vous surveillais depuis quelques temps.

-Je... tu... Je suis désolé, peut-être que ca n'aurait pas dû arriver...

-Hey! Quand j'ai su, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser. Je t'aime et un enfant avec toi signifie beaucoup! Même si ma vie n'est peut-être pas l'idéal pour un enfant... Je ne peux pas nous empêcher de vivre... Je... On en reparlera mais garde bien en tête que c'est une joie pour moi!

-Une joie?!

Oliver embrassa la jeune femme puis alla rejoindre le reste de l'équipe qui tentait de monter un plan d'attaque, alors que la jeune informaticienne tentait toujours de retracer Ra,s et ses homme.

**Voilà j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plus! Je sais mes chapitre ne sont pas très long mais je vais avec mon inspiration et j'essaie de post plus souvent! à la prochaine! xxx**

**Mymy**


	9. note de l'auteur

**Bonjour,**

**chers lecteurs je suis désolé du temps que je mets à l'écriture mais je suis débordé! Je suis à l'écriture de la suite que je vous promet pour maximum mi-mars :D! Je n'ai pas abandonné j'ai seulement vécu beaucoup beaucoup de chose! À très bientôt!**

**Mymy**


End file.
